During the past 5 years, the mandate of the Animal Models and Phenotyping Core (AMPC) was to make transgenic and gene knockout mouse production and metabolic and behavioral phenotyping readily accessible, both technically and financially, to obesity and nutrition researchers. We feel that this objective was achieved as reflected by member satisfaction with the pricing for services provided, as well as the number of transgenic and gene knockout projects completed, papers published and grants obtained. In addition, the AMPC serves as a focal point through which information on genetic engineering techniques has flowed and collaborative arrangements between investigators have been initiated. We summarize the overarching benefits provided by the investment of NORC funds in the Animal Models and Phenotyping Core, below: As a unique feature and unlike most other cores, we offer a turn-key service for generating knockout mice at a price well below commercial cost ($10,000 vs $50,000) for NORC investigators. * By having a full time person (funded solely from the NORC) devoted to the design and construction of the targeting vector, we have created an efficient, money saving service for NORC investigators. * We successfully produced mice carrying floxed alleles for faculty at Pennington Biomedical Research Center, LSU (Health Science Centers at New Orleans and Shreveport and the School of Veterinary Medicine), University of Tennessee, Virginia Polytechnical Institute, University of Arizona and Scripps Research Institute. * In addition to the generation of mice, we offer state-of-the-art metabolic and behavioral phenotyping services. We have assisted investigators at the PBRC and other LSU campuses with study design, training in the use of Core equipment, execution of experiments for them, and assistance in analyzing and summarizing the collected data. * More than 60 publications resulted from this Core's support of research by NORC members. * 11 new projects were funded based on preliminary data from this Core. * More than 30 investigators accessed the services of the Core. The Core established itself as an important service provider and supported scientists at more than 8 institutions across the US, thus increasing collaboration among investigators.